


Club Banana Shopping

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Season/Series 04 AU, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Ron Stoppable steps up, Ron deserves love, Ron x Monique, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: Invited by Monique to hang out with her, Ron Stoppable spends his day shopping with the manager of Club Manager which leads him to an interesting day between the two.  *slight lemon warning*
Relationships: Monique/Ron Stoppable
Kudos: 7





	Club Banana Shopping

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Club Banana shopping**

*At Club Banana*

"You know Monique when you and I decided to hang out today, the last place I expected us to go was to your job." Ron Stoppable complains while watching his excellent friend Monique Williams search through racks filled with clothing.

"Technically, we are hanging at the mall, which just so happens that my job is at, so I would say this is a detour for us." Monique points out with her eyes still focus on the clothes.

Ron scoffs at her response. "More like a detour for you because you the one trying on clothes as I am sitting here bored watching."

"You should be used to this, considering how much you hung with us during the high school days." Monique jokes, causing Ron to groan over the thoughts of their time in Middleton High. Of course, the other person Monique is referring to is their friend and teen hero Kim Possible.

After graduation, Kim decides to become a full-time Global Justice agent. At the same time, Ron, Felix, and Monique attend the same college where Ron is going into the culinary arts field, Felix in information technology, and Monique with fashion. Kim and Ron never got together relationship wise due to events of junior prom where Kim felt Ron would be a rebound at the time. Also, throughout the senior year, Ron decided to move on and stay friends with Kim, especially with her leaving Middleton to fight alongside Director Betty. Since he fulfills his promise to Kim's father that during high school, he will go along with her on missions, Ron chose to end that phase in his life and only volunteers to help out at times.

Now in days while in college, Ron hangs out with both Felix and Monique, who he has grown closer to since graduation, and often hears from Kim. Today Monique requests that they spend time together, which leads Ron to end up at the mall doing the one thing he didn't care to do back in the day with Kim.

"I'm not since I don't know why you need me here? I could easily wait for you outside the store." Ron suggests trying to find a way to get out of being in the store.

"Is it wrong that I want a guy's opinion on how something would work on me?" Monique looks over at Ron and starts pouting her lips.

Ron growls in frustration, having no time to prepare for the signature puppy pout. Kim would use that on him to get him to do whatever she wants. "I swear I wish the puppy pout never exist."

Monique chuckles in victory. "Works 80 percent of the time. If it makes you feel better, I will try to make this as much fun for you as it is for me."

"Good luck with that," Ron mutters, not believing that will be possible.

"I like this one," Monique says before picking out another dress. "This one looks nice also."

"Can you maybe pick one so we can speed this along?" Ron asks in a slight annoy tone.

Monique glares at the blond, saying, "You know its impolite to rush a girl when it comes to this type of stuff. In my case, while I do get a manager discount, I'm attempting to stay within budget."

"See the Ron-man doesn't have to worry about that because I stick to one style of clothing and keep on moving. At the same time-saving money." Ron expresses proudly.

"At least over the years, I change my clothing up; you wear almost the same, not so cool attire till this day." Monique counters, placing a hand on her hip.

"You take that back!" Ron gasps with a hand over his heart, mockingly.

"Aw, if it makes you feel better, your Ronness makes up for the lack of fashion." Monique winks at him before returning to her search.

Ron instantly blushes from the way Monique delivers her unexpected compliment about him. Since their bond develops more as of late, Ron interest in her also has grown. Not that Ron never thought Monique wasn't attractive for if anything he realizes they had some things in common. However, for some reason, he didn't think of dating her like Tara and Yori, for example. Though Ron believes Monique is not interested in him like that as he doubts any girl is currently, so that's probably the reason.

Monique finally finds a blue dress similar to one she wore at junior prom, and monitors Ron to come with her to the next area of the store much to Ron wishes to leave. He could already see it now, Felix making fun of him about being drag around like in the store. Then again, Felix can't joke much since his girlfriend Zita, who Ron a long time ago was seeing but not officially in a relationship with would probably do something similar.

Ron snaps out of his thoughts when he quickly notices where he's at now. "Um, we are this section because?"

Monique raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Because I need new bras and panties? Don't guys suppose to want to see a woman observe stuff like this?"

"Yes, most guy, but you forget I not like them. As my motto is never be normal, I prefer to act more of a gentleman instead." Ron explains, hoping Monique would get the hint that he doesn't want people to get the wrong idea.

Unfortunately for him, Monique doesn't catch on. "In that case, as a gentleman, you have to help pick out suitable clothing for me patiently."

Ron groans as signals for her to proceed with her shopping in which she smiles cheerfully. As Ron observes the Club Banana manager, he can't help but notice that her body has improved a lot over the years from her legs and hips now thicker and fit her yellow pants nicely. The red sleeveless shirt she has on along with Monique's hair tie in a ponytail makes her hotter than Naco. Plus, she already was a beautiful woman who should have guys wanting to ask her out.

Monique finishes going through items picking out smooth pink dot bra & panty set. "Alright, what you think of these?"

"I guess they are nice," Ron said, trying to stop the dirty thoughts from entering his mind.

'You guess?" Monique sighs, taking his response as a negative one. "Sounds more like a no to me."

She then grabs another set that is a crimson red type color. "So how about this one?"

Ron gazing at the clothing makes him zone out-picturing Monique wearing them and teasing him. "I will take that as a yes, Mr. Gentleman."

Monique's voice gets Ron's attention as she smirks over the effect that she has on him and witnessing his face turning red. "I'm just messing with you. You are so cute when you get flustered."

All Ron can do is mentally plead the fifth, not knowing how to react to Monique's comments and actions verbally. She hasn't been this way with him in past hangouts, so he isn't sure why now, despite a small part of him liking this side of her. Thankfully for Ron, Monique seems ready to move on. "Okay, I'm ready for the fitting room. There are some chairs over there, so you don't have to wait alone."

Once Monique finds a room to go in, Ron glance around the sitting area and figures that it's a lot more private than most fitting rooms. He notices that the few customers that were inside pretty much left, so that helps his situation some. After some minutes go by, Ron starts to grow concerned due to not hearing anything from his lady companion. "How's it going in there?" Ron calls out, checking on her.

"I'm okay, just going through the stuff I pick out," Monique shouts back.

"Any you like so far?" Ron questions some more.

"It depends, can you come and see what I am working with so far."

Ron sighs deeply over the many sets of requests. "Here I come." Knowing it would be pointless to refuse, Ron walks over to the door and knocks to let her know he's ready.

What Ron is not ready for is Monique coming out wearing only the crimson red bra and panty set that he figures would look great on her. He instantly turns away to stop the blood from running out of his nose. "Monique!? You could have warned me about what attire you are wearing!?"

"I figure it would fun to surprise you to get an instant reaction out of you." She innocently smiles while showing off her body.

"Alright Imma head out now." Ron begins to turn around and heads back to the waiting area.

Monique grabs his arm and stops him saying, "Hold on. I still want to know your opinion."

"Why? Are you trying to get some guy's attention or something?" Ron questions curiously and gives her a mocking glare.

"Boy DGSWM." Monique switches her tone to a serious one.

"Translation from Monique's slang to English, please." Ron requests never understanding her acronym language.

"It means don't get smart with me. So can you help me?" Monique's voice softens again, throwing Ron off a bit. Feeling that she sincerely wants his help, Ron checks around before stepping inside and shutting the door behind him with the hope that they don't get caught.

Monique smiles brightly, "Thank you! Now, what do you think?"

She begins to model for him, allowing Ron to take her whole physical form confirming his thoughts from earlier. "Honestly, that looks incredible on you."

Monique slightly smirks at his response. "I lowkey thought you were going to say something like boo-ya, but that works with me too."

Ron rubs the back of his head, not understanding why he said, _"Honestly, that looks incredible on you."_ instead of his signature catchphrase until Monique focuses back on her reflection feeling her bottoms out. "I'm not sure about these panties, though. They feel tight."

Ron makes the mistake of staring at Monique moving her lower body for it to start to have a hypno type effect on him as he slowly walks up behind her. "You sure? Because to me, fit your backside nicely." He stops himself enough for Monique to graze her butt against Ron's crotch slightly.

He starts to mentally freak out that he went too far and that Monique would be upset when suddenly he feels Monique's back on him with her butt rubbing on him. "It seems your friend downstairs highly agrees with you." Monique softly moans and takes his hands to place them on her breast.

Ron's mind goes into overdrive for he can't recall being with a woman like this ever and it doesn't help that his primal side is taking over more as he proceeds to say, "Well, if we being honest back in high school, I thought you had one of the nicest butts in the school. Just never had the guts to tell you that."

The assertive tone in Ron's voice makes Monique bite her lips as she grinds a little harder on Ron's crotch. "And now you do, Baby boy?"

"Yes, just like now, I have the balls to do this." Ron, with full confidence, turns Monique's head and plants his lips on hers in which she kisses back instantly. She slowly turns to face Ron to wrap her around his neck and pulls him closer to deepen the kiss surprising Ron a little bit. In return, he grabs Monique's butt to squeezes it loving how it feels and does not let go despite the two having to end their kiss session to gain back oxygen.

When they pull apart, Monique speaks up first, "About time you made a move on me."

Ron blinks a few times, not understanding what she means by that statement. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Ron, have you not notice that I been flirting with you as of late and getting you to spend to spend more time with me?"

The blonde recalls back to past interactions, and while he did somewhat realize they did hang out more, he didn't think much of that other than them becoming better friends. "The second part of that question, yes. The first part of that question, no."

"IHBCOYH," Monique growls out of slight frustration.

"Um, what?" Ron questions once again, not getting Monique's language.

With a deep sigh, Monique looks him straight in his eyes to give her confession. "I have been crushing on you hard."

Ron becomes speechless with heart beating a bit faster, hearing that someone who he has grown fond of has romantic feelings for him. After getting over Kim, he started to accept that he wouldn't find someone between not hearing from Yori and Tara in a relationship. Oh, how the tables have turned for him and how ironic that Kim Possible two best friends find their way to each other. "Really? I never thought you would have been into me."

"Admittedly not during high school, but we are older now, and I happen to notice certain qualities about you that make me like you for you," Monique explains with a warm smile.

Ron matches her smile as he pulls her close. "I have thought about the idea of us in the past, but didn't think it would ever happen until this moment."

"Well, no time like the present?" The two young adults lean in and kiss each other again and might have gone further until they heard someone near the room and quietly but swiftly gather their stuff and exit out before anyone would notice.

* * *

*Later that day*

Soon it becomes late in the afternoon when Ron and Monique hand to hand walks out the mall towards Monique's car so they can head out. After Monique bought her dress and undergarments, they went to the arcade as promise and found themselves having a great time after considering they needed to cool off from their fitting room time. Once she put her bags in the car, allowing Ron a great view of her rear, Monique locks in a hot goodbye kiss.

Before she gets inside her car and drives off, Ron calls out to her, asking, "So when is next time we are hanging out?"

"Next time will not be a hangout." Monique states, before putting on her shades and with a smirk, say, "Next time will be a date."

With that said, Monique drives off with her window down only to shake her head with amusement when she hears a loud, "Boo-Ya!"

* * *

**Author notes: With The KP fannies going around, and noticing I don't have much content, I figure why not mess around and do another story with bringing back the pairing that's not done much RonxMonique. I was going to make this a full-on lemon, but since its Monique, I figure it would have just a tad more build-up before getting into it. I might do another part not 100% sure about it, but it's a maybe.** **Sidenote, my birthday was on the 27th of April. I turn 27 so double number birthday for me!**


End file.
